The Critters: Episode 1
by Trueblueleader
Summary: New Series! 5 Animals go on adventures and discover new things. Today they go through a story about a boy with a beanstalk.


_There stood a large mansion that belonged to a group of 5 animals. There was Cindy the ginger cat, Louis the siamese cat, Cyrus the raccoon, Randy the squirrel, and Macy the weasel. They were all teenagers. One day, Macy wanted to tell a story. She managed to call the attention of her friends by shouting, "YA'LL UP FOR A STORY?! I GOT ONE!"_

 _Cyrus covered his ears with a small growl. "Dang it, Macy! Next time, can I get a small shout?!" Macy rolled her eyes at him and acted like he was never there. Then, she went to the mansion's library and picked out a big book. "I have a lovely story for you all, but with a nice change." Macy opened the book and started her fancy little tale._

 **The Beanstalk**

Once upon a time, in a small farm, there lived a group of farmers. They worked hard and toke care of their farm assistants: 12 chickens, 2 goats, 8 pigs, and 1 special cow. Her name was Daisy. Daisy produced strong and healthy milk. The farmers would milk her 2 times a day and they would feed her before milking her. One day, the cow stopped giving milk. So Farmer Randy decided to take Daisy to the town market.

"That cow will be worth a lot!" exclaimed Cindy. "She'll be working so hard once a vet fixes her problem." Randy was gone for a while, but the farmers kept their hopes up. After 10 minutes, Cindy, Louis, Macy and Cyrus became unpatient. Suddenly, Randy came back. His right hand was positioned like a fist. He was either holding something or he was probably ready to punch someone.

Louis got up and asked anxiously, "Where the heep have you been, dude?!" Randy stood silently for a moment. Then he said, "I went down the street and sold 'ol Daisy for a couple of Magical Beans. Or something like that." Cyrus's mood was completely turned around. "M-Magic Beans?" he asked. Then Cyrus twitched and growled. Then he screamed and pounced onto Randy. "RAAAAAAAH! YOU FURRY NUTHEAD! NOW WE'RE BROKE AND WE LOST OUR ONLY COW FOR A GROUP OF MEASLY BEANS!!!!" Cyrus screamed. Then he snatched the beans and hurled them towards the ground. Then he stomped on them heavily. When Cyrus was done, he stormed to his room. Randy started crying. "He totally ruined my beans!" Cindy glared at Cyrus and looked back at Randy to comfort him. "It's ok, Randy. Cyrus is just a big grump butt!" she said. The 5 of them all headed to bed.

While they slept, the beans sank into the Earth and grew.

 _Macy had started to gain attention from Cyrus. "Actually... I'd love to listen. SINCE I'M A BIG, GRUMPY BUTTHOLE!" Mach giggled and continued._

The next day, everyone woke upbright and early. Randy decided to take a walk. Once he got outside, he stared at something that stood on the spot that the Magical Beans landed on. Randy immediately called for the other farmers! Once everyone was outside, Randy showed them the Thing: a gigantic beanstalk.

Macy and Louis were completely surprised. Their jaws dropped, their eyes became wide and their tails fell flat on the grassy ground. Cindy was very confused. She was scratching her chin, her left foot was tapping and her tail was moving in circles. But Cyrus barely payed attention.

Randy then got the urge to climb the beanstalk. So, he jumped on it and started climbing. Everyone but Cyrus started climbing, too. "Whatever, I'll just hang out here," said Cyrus. But Cindy grabbed him by the tail and took him with her. The climb was not very long, but it was tiring. VERY TIRING. Once the farmers made it to the top however, the energy came back.

The top was full of clouds. Bouncy clouds! Macy, Cindy, Randy, Louis and Cyrus moved carefully so they wouldn't start bouncing. After walking for a few feet, the farmers spotted a castle. The 5 of them crawled under the door, which was quite large.

The interior of the castle was very large as well. Louis climbed up a giant table leg and saw a hen and a harp on the tabletop. The harp started talking. "OMG! We have a visitor! Hen, come look!" The hen looked at the confused siamese cat.

Then the harp called out for someone. "MASTER, MASTER! WE HAVE A VISITOR! NO, TWO! THREE, FOUR, FIVE! FIVE VISITORS!" The rest of the farmers had climbed up the table. But that was a mistake they could've easily avoided. But why was it a mistake?

The reason was because the hen and harp saw them. The castle started to shake and the farmers started hearing loud footsteps.

 _Cindy and Louis bit on their fingernails. Randy ate some bell peppers... and Cyrus started getting excited. Macy giggled and continued._

A booming voice spread throughout the castle. "FEE, FI, FO, FUM! I SMELL THE BLOOD OF FIVE FURRY ANIMALS!" Randy screamed like a girl.. "YEEEEEP!!" ..and fainted. Louis and Cindy carried him and ran. Macy hid under a giant napkin. And Cyrus hid with her!

A giant, black-furred fox walked in the room. He had red eyes, thin, pupils and sharp teeth. He wore a red vest and red pants tied with a rope. He carried a giant, wooden club in his left hand, and a giant bag of loot in his right hand.

"I'm home, and I smell some tiny animals. Are they here?" asked the giant in a stiff tone. The harp looked worried, but she did not want to lie. "Yes, master.." she said with a sigh. The giant walked around, but he could not see any animals out in the open. "I'll look in the hiding spots later," the giant said softly. He pulled out a feast. Randy was so hungry. He couldn't stand it anymore! He ran to the table and told the hen to call for the giant. The hen did it with alot of doubt. "MASTER! I GOT ONE!"

The giant looked at Randy and said quietly, "I'll have you for lunch." The giant put a large grin on his face and licked his lips. Randy gulped. The rest of the farmers stood in their hiding spots until the giant walked out of the room. Cindy, Macy, Cyrus and Louis went to Randy.

Randy told his friends to hide in a cupboard, and they did, reluctantly. The giant came back into the room and grinned. "Lunch time!" he exclaimed. Randy crossed his fingers. He hoped for the best while this was going on. The giant laughed a bit. Then he sat down.

 _"This is getting exciting!" exclaimed Randy. Everyone agreed._

The other farmers heard cackling and screaming. Then they decided to investigate. Randy wasn't eaten, he wasn't scared either. He was screaming in excitement because the giant had a lot of food! The giant was laughing at a show he was watching on TV.

Randy asked if he could have some stuff, the giant just smiled. After that day, the farmers became rich! They bought the cow back with the hen, who laid golden eggs. The harp made a band for them and became famous!

And the farmers, helped the giant with his dreams. And everyone was happy. The end!

 _Macy ended the story with a moral: You don't need blood or any death to make a good story. Randy wasn't in his seat. Then he came back in with a handful of beans. Cyrus ran off. "NO! NO HAPPY ENDINGS! I HATE FAIRYTALES!!!!!"_

 _Macy laughed as she reorganized_

the books.


End file.
